


A New Start

by AloyPotterFan



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game), Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Horizon Zero Dawn: The Frozen Wilds, Post-War, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloyPotterFan/pseuds/AloyPotterFan
Summary: Two of our favorite heroes meet in a twist of fate thanks to an ancient alien artefact. What happens when BT and Jack find themselves in a world completely different than their own. Or is it more similar to their home than they think. Time Travel twist! Sorry I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Aloy/Jack Cooper, BT-7274 & Jack Cooper (Titanfall)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. A Twist of Fate

A/N: I do not own Titanfall or Horizon Zero Dawn. They belong to their respective creators.

Chapter 1: A Twist of Fate

Year: 4066

Location: Typhon

Blisk moves away from BT’s chassis. 

“Pilot, Autonomous motor functions are offline. I need your help to move into position for launch”

“Okay BT, I’m here for you buddy. we’re in this together”

“commander, head to coordinates for pickup.”

“On it BT, Just get yourselves to the fold weapon and shut it down.”

“Ready for launch in 3, 2, 1, Launch”

A humanoid robotic figure shoots out of the launch machine like a bullet out of a gun heading for the glowing orb that is destroying the planet. 

“ Jack trust me” says BT in a voice that sounds resigned to his fate

“BT, don’t even think about it.” Jack answers paniced.

BT tries to open the cockpit canopy to try and throw Jack to safety only for the motor mechanisms and locks not to work.

“I am sorry Jack”

“Like I said BT, we are in this together till the end.”

BT lets out a sound that sounds almost like a purr for affection

“Together” BT agrees

Together they are swallowed up by the explosion caused by the reactionn of the fold weapon to BT’s power core.

==line break==

Year 3066

Location: Earth

A tribal huntress moves through the long grass tracking a boar for her dinner. Her long red hair tied up in a multitude of braids each ending in blue beads. Her armour a mix between new technology and tribal clothing. She takes her bow and nocks an arrow taking aim at the boar in front of her. Just as she looses her arrow, an explosion rocks the ground around her. The boar takes off into the underbrush. Aloy, being the effective daughter of a genius scientist, wants to know about what could have made the noise. She wants to make sure that it isn’t some dangerous new machine that could hurt the people of the embrace or the sundom.

She approaches the site of the blast and all around the clearing, trees are burning and leaves are stripped off of the branches. Aloy activaates her focus looking for any signals that could indicate an origin of the blast. Her focus picks up a signal a few hundred yards away in what looks like a pile of metal that has a vaguely human shape to it with a metal cylinder attached to the front of it where the head should be. 

As she approaches, she notices the forest around her has become completely silent. She takes out her spear and approaches the metal construct wondering if it is one of GAIA’s subfunctions. When she gets close and tries to touch the metal to begin disassembling it, a blue light lights up on the metal cylinder. It looks like a round lens that can open and close at will. Aloy can tell just by the way it is following her movements and yet making no move to attack her only shining at her in curiosity that this machine has more intelligence than most other machines she encounters on a regular basis. 

Aloy opens the interface on her focus again to scan the head of the strange machine. while it scans, a connection is opened up between it and her focus. Only three words come accross in a text format from the machine.

“PLEASE HELP PILOT”

“Did you send me this?” Aloy asks.

All the machine does is nod. “Is someone hurt” Aloy asks again. Another nod.

Aloy activates her focus again and does a scan of the area. When she does this, it comes to her attention that there is a human in the machine. Unconsious though alive. 

“You have a human inside of you, can you open so I can get to them?” and for the first time the machine shackes their head no. “Do I need to help you to open” A nod is her answer. 

Stepping back, she takes a closer look at the machine and can see where it is supposed to open. Aloy takes her spear from her back and wedges the end of it where she can see where the two pieces of metal meet. She prys it open like she would a bunker door of the metal world. What she finds inside shocks her. There is a man, wearing a strange kind of advanced armor and clothing of a far more complex design than her own. He is also wearing a technologically advanced helmet of a design that she has never seen before on even that of the environmental suits that she has encountered before in bunkers. She unlatches the straps that are keeping him in his seat and maneuvers him out of the cockpit. She takes off his armor in order to look for any injuries and finds none on his person. She then reaches for the release lever on his helmet in order to look for any head injuries. She finds a cut on the back of his head as well as concussion injuries that would explain his unconcious state. She takes some orchibloom extract that she keeps on her person for injuries like this and gives it to him to help speed his healing. 

She looks back at the machine and tells him “He is going to be fine, he just has a concussion that I gave him some medicine for. He might be out for a while longer yet but he should make a full recovery.” Looking at the lens she can see that some tension has left and is looking at her with a softer look as if in thanks. Aloy then settles in for the evening waiting for the young man to wake up and started to prepare a fire and food for him when he awakens. 

Several hours later, Aloy is packing up some of the excess rabbit meat that she caught while waiting for the young man to awaken. When she hears a groan and some panic’d scrambling from the man across the fire. 

A/N: This is my first fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy it


	2. Shocks

**A/N: I do not own Horizon Zero Dawn or Titanfall. They belong to the geniuses that created them.**

**Chapter 2: Shocks**

**POV Jack**

Everything has gone so wrong so fast. I remember BT trying to throw me to safety and the hatch to the cockpit getting stuck. All of my memories are fuzzy when I try to remember them. The neural link is silent for the first time in weeks and I just know that something has happened to BT. As I take stock of my surroundings, I can feel furs underneath me, wind across my face and I can smell meat cooking. 

Wait. What!?

Panic takes over and I scramble around looking for a weapon. I freeze when I hear a giggle come from beside me. I look across the fire that I just notice is there and see the most beautiful creature I have ever met in my life. She has red hair that is almost the color of blood that is done up in a multitude of braids, each tipped with a bright blue bead. The pale skin of her face contains a smattering of freckles across her nose. Green eyes like beautiful emeralds look at me with a mix of wariness, amusement and curiosity. She is dressed in a mix of animal skins and machine parts of a design I have never seen before. A small white triangle with a small blue light rests on her temple. 

“Hi, Umm would you be able to tell me where I am at?”

A frown takes over her face before she says “Before I answer that, let me ask you what is your name and what is the last thing you remember. You had quite the concussion and I want to make sure that it didn’t affect your memory too badly”.

“My name is Jack Cooper and the last thing that I remember is my Titan trying to throw me to safety before we fell into the ARK. Now will you tell me who you are and where I am?”

“I am called Aloy of the Nora. I found you injured in the middle of the Jewel inside of a giant machine that I am assuming is what you call a Titan. You seemed to be unharmed with the exception of a severe concussion. I gave you medicine for it and it seemed to have healed nicely.” She replied looking pleased at my progress into recovery. “I have never seen technology as complex as yours outside of a bunker.” Her eyes sparkling in curiosity. 

“A bunker? Last I checked there were no bunkers on Typhon or Harmony.”

“Typhon, Harmony what are those?” She says with genuine confusion.

I freeze. It occurs to me that anyone even remotely involved with the ongoing war would know that Harmony is the home of humankind and Typhon is where the most recent battle took place. I look over at her and say. “I know this may sound weird but, what planet are we on?” I have a feeling that I am not going to like the answer.

“Earth, Why?” She asks

Horror comes over me as my mind processes what she has just told me. Earth hadn’t been habitable in centuries and yet here I am with no suit or helmet on, breathing the fresh air that nature has to offer with too short of breaths. Finally all of the things I have been through over the last couple of weeks becomes too much and everything goes black again. My last thought that I could comprehend was “Well fuck”.

  
  


A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter. Thanks for the wonderful reviews and I look forward to writing more for you guys. :)


	3. Machines

A/N: I do not own Titanfall or Horizon Zero Dawn. They belong to their respective creators.

Chapter 3: Machines

POV Aloy

I just don’t get this guy. First he wakes up in a panic, flirts with me, looks at me in horror because I tell him he is on earth and then faints again. What the hell?

The only thing I can think of to do is to wait for him to wake up again because I know that I am not going to get any answers otherwise. Even the machine is looking at me weird almost like it is in shock as well. One thing that does concern me is the fact that the eye of the machine is starting to dimm, almost as if it is losing power. I look around to it’s side and see that there is a huge crack in one of its power cells that is leaking a turquoise almost green colored fluid. 

Curious as to what it is made of I decide to scan it with my focus to see if I could get a replacement because even if they aren’t from Earth, I could potentially create a suitable replacement for the short term. The consistency of the fluid seems to be similar to that of blaze but the color is wrong. To my surprise, the mixture seems to be a mix of blaze and chillwater. This apparently allows it to have the energy properties of both without the volatility and explosiveness of blaze. 

I carefully take the damaged container out of the machine to see if I can make a replacement for it. Due to the simplistic looking design, it looks as if I have all of the parts that I need to make the canister, however, it looks like I will need to hunt down some striders and glinthawks for the blaze and chillwater components that I will need. Luckily there are herds and flocks of both nearby. 

I look up at the machine and say to it “I think I have a solution for your power problem but I need to go hunting for the parts that I need. Are you still able to send pings to my Focus?” It nods and sends a signal to my focus as a demonstration. “Okay, when I am hunting can you send me a signal if there are any other machines or humans getting close. Not all of them are as friendly as I am and if they see you over top of a human they might kill you thinking you are a threat to him. I am not going to go far so I can get back quick if I need to. Are you all right with this?” It nods again. “Alright, I will see you guys in a little bit then when I get the parts I need.”

With that said, I turn around and run into the trees looking for the machines I need. I make up a couple of plans as I go. The one that I decide to go with would be to override a couple of striders from the nearby herd as the first step. That way I can get them to carry back a couple of the glinthawk carcasses just in case I need more parts than I have in order to build the power cells or to make any repairs I need for the machine. 

As I come close to the herd of striders, I hide in the tall grass and get my spear ready for the override. Turning on my Focus, I can see that there are no watchers in the immediate vicinity and that I am clear to lure one of them to me. I let out a low whistle until I noticed one of them had heard me. It perks it’s head up and looks around for the source of the sound it’s lens darkening from its blue glow to a yellow colour. Once it has chosen a direction that it thinks it heard the sound come from it starts to move towards me. As it moves towards me, I get my spear ready to strike. Once it is close enough, I flip my spear around until the override is pointed toward the heart of the machine and allow it to perform its function with the blue progress bar showing up in front of my eyes. Blue cables extend as panelling is forced off around its neck letting me know that the override was successful. 

Knowing that I need to procure a second strider for my plan to work properly, I moved to a new section of tall grass after I had sent a signal to the first strider to wait for me by the road. I then override the second strider the same way I did the first. I then mount this strider while telling the first to follow us. I ride to the site I have marked on my maps as being popular for glinthawks and it doesn’t disappoint. There are three glinthawks circling above me looking for a new meal. I target my first one and loose a fire arrow at it, taking care not to hit the fragile canister on its belly. Not long after, the other two go down under my arrows as well. I use wires that I gather from the third glinthawk to make a sort of harness for my striders. This way I can just get them to drag the metal back to the campsite. 

As I travel, I can’t help but think of Jack and what his reaction will be when I bring the machines back and they are tame. I smile to myself as to the look on his face and wonder where he is from that would cause such shock. As these thoughts come to mind I can’t help but pick up the pace in order to get back faster in anticipation.

A/N: I can’t thank you all enough for the wonderful reviews. I am having a blast writing this and I know that there aren’t a lot of these crossovers out there. I look forward to what you guys think of the new and future additions of this story. Thanks - AloyPotterFan


	4. Author Update

Hi everyone. I just wanted to let you know that it will be a while before my next update due to school starting back up. I will try to write a new chapter when I have time between courses. Thank you all for the likes and I look forward to what you guys think when I get back to work on this story. Thank you for your patience.

AloyPotterFan


	5. The Arc Effect

_A/N: It has been brought to my attention that the IMC technically inhabits earth. However, in my world they are based on a different galaxy that was identical to the horizon earth, so they renamed it earth after the first one went dark. The IMC and militia had yet to make contact with earth and vice versa before the Faro plague occurred. The other earth also has all of the same animals as the original. Hope this clears some things up. - AloyPotterFan_

I do not own Titanfall or Horizon: Zero Dawn.

"talking"

" _Neural Link"_

Chapter 4: The Arc Effect

**Jack POV**

" _Cooper, Jack wake up."_

"BT?" I ask. I am not wearing my helmet so how in the hell am I hearing BT in my head instead of out loud. "What's going on?"

" _It seems that when we entered the arc, it reacted with my core and transported us to a different planet. According to my archives, Earth in the milky way galaxy hasn't been habitable for over a century. Unfortunately my vocal processors and communications systems were damaged during our jump so I have been unable to communicate our situation to our host and other than a short written message to help you, I haven't been able to tell her anything more."_

"Where is she?" I ask my partner.

" _She said she was going to go hunting for parts. She has an idea as to a power source I can use. She scanned one of my damaged batteries with the device on her head. I can sense AI robots a fair ways away but they seem docile. She should be back shortly."_ BT replied.

" BT, why do you sound more human?" I asked, baffled because he usually talks a lot more formally when briefing me on a situation. I start to think back to the last time I was awake. While I was talking to Aloy I seem to have felt emotions that were not my own. In fact his whole demeanor seems more human including body language. I mean yes he is usually protective but his emotions, language and demeanor aren't this prominent or blunt.

" _I think that it is a side effect of exposure to the arc as is our enhanced neural link. I have never encountered this closeness with anyone, even Captain Lastimosa. I will have to perform more analysis later as I am picking up movement in the forest."_

Not long after he says that I hear footsteps coming from farther in the trees. It kind of sounds like the plodding of a horse through the underbrush. I soon see a figure with a blue light on the front of it with a humanoid figure on its back. I look again and I recognize Aloy on the back of one of the weird machine animals. The machine itself reminds me of horses that I saw in history museums. This machine has the general shape of a horse with a blockier head and a canister of green fluid on its back. Right behind it is another one of those machines dragging what looks like large metal birds. I look at Aloy and she is smirking at me. I take stock and realize that I am making a total fool of myself by letting my mouth hang open and just staring at the scene in front of me.

I snap my mouth shut and ask Aloy "What are these things?" as I am still having issues wrapping my head around the concept of mechanical animals. I mean I have never seen anything like it before and I have seen a lot of things.

"The four legged ones are called striders while the birds are called glinthawks." Aloy said, looking proud of her accomplishments and knowledge. "I believe that they are based on animals that used to be called horses and crows. I found some scripts that have survived in some of the bunkers. I assume they are animals but I haven't seen any that resemble the machines.

"Where did they come from, I have never seen technology like this before" I ask.

"Ah, That is a tricky question and a long story but I suppose I should start just before the apocalypse. You see, Humans were quite technologically advanced in that most of their military force became automated by one major corporation, Faro Automated Solutions. This company was headed by a man named Ted Faro. With the development of these machines one of his chief Programers, Dr. Elisabet Sobek quit FAS and started her own company that dealt with green technology. This energy used biomass as fuel and was designed to reduce global warming and reverse climate change. That all changed when a glitch occurred in the programming of the military robots. It severed the chain of command and the robots stopped listening to human command. This resulted in the swarm starting the process of destroying the biosphere."

" Wait, If the swarm was destroying the biosphere, how is all of this still here?" I ask bewildered.

Aloy chuckles. "I asked those very same questions. The answer I found out is Project Zero Dawn. It is a terraforming system that was designed to be a true AI by Dr. Sobek and a team of specialists. It consists of nine subordinate functions in addition to the governing AI. This AI was called GAIA. The team had 15 months to gather samples and design facilities to preserve different plant, animal and human species to be reborn into a cleaned up biosphere. The function HEPHESTUS built robots that GAIA designed to clean up the atmosphere and turn earth from a wasteland into an environment that could support the beginnings of new life. The robots that I came up on are a part of that system. For almost a thousand years, this system did its job without fail until about 20 years ago. 20 years ago, GAIA received a signal of unknown origin that severed the code shackles that kept her subordinate functions in place and made them self aware. In order for the HADES function to be stopped from reverting the biosphere, GAIA overloaded her reactor core in order to make HADES incapable of taking over the terraforming system. Before she overloaded, she sent a signal of her own to one of the cradle facilities to stimulate the gestation of a clone of Elisabet."

"I am guessing that this is where you come in?" I ask after I get over my initial shock.

She smiles at me wryly. "Yeah, I would be the child with no mother. The one that is revered as the anointed one as well as feared for being a motherless curse. For the first 19 years of my life, I was outcast from the Nora tribe for having no mother and for being considered the child of the metal devil because of where I was found just outside of the cradle facility. The Nora are one of 4 main tribes in the area, the others are the Banuk, Carja and Oseram. As of a few months ago, I defeated HADES and returned peace somewhat to the world like Elisabet did before." As she finishes saying this she turns and focuses back on what she is working on.

The whole time she was talking to me she was tinkering with the empty battery from BT. The top with the handle has been taken off and the inner chamber has been emptied of some sort of sludge that is what is left of the internal components that hold the charge in the device. She then takes canisters off of the striders and glinthawks and combines them into one. The fluid in the container turns some sort of bright turquoise color. She pours the new fluid into the chamber and reattaches the lid onto the battery.

"There, all finished, I hope this works." Aloy says.

" _Scanning for power sources….. Power source viable."_ I hear BT thinking. " You are a miracle worker Aloy, BT says that it should be viable."

"BT who is that?" Aloy asks confused

"Oops, meant to introduce you guys earlier. Aloy, This is my titan, BT-7274 or BT for short. Pilots and titans share what is called a neural link which is sort of like telepathy. He has been bringing me up to speed as to what has happened in the short time I was out while you were gone hunting. He is an AI similar to what you described GAIA to be with a slightly different function. He was built for war and protection instead of terraforming." I say filling her in slightly as to why it seems like I am talking to myself sometimes. "He is saying that his communications systems and vocal processors are offline but with the new battery he should be able to self repair to an extent. We should know in a little while what systems need to be repaired manually."

"I hope that his voice will be back soon, I would like your guys' help with something and it would be easier if I could get both of your advice as to how I might proceed. It would greatly help my progress and let me get to know you better." Aloy says excitedly. I can't help but smile at her excitement and how it lights up her eyes.

"Why don't you do the honors of powering him up. You deserve it seeing as you made the new battery." I say smiling.

She grins widely and with a bounce in her step approaches BT's chassis with the new battery. She slides it into place and steps back. We see BT's datacore brighten up significantly. " _Power at 1000%... Auto Repair systems initialized… time to complete 60 minutes"_ "Wow, that stuff you used in the battery really packs a punch." I say amazed at what I am hearing from BT. "What was it?"

"It was a mix of Blaze and Chillwater. The blaze is flammable but turns inert with the chillwater. I took a scan of the battery before I went hunting and what was in the battery seems to be a less potent version of this, I don't know its exact composition but seemed similar enough to substitute." She says with a smile liking the results of her tinkering and pride in her knowledge.

_A/N: I promise that this story is not abandoned. I will be updating when I can but with school starting back up in a few days, I need to concentrate on that. Thank you for the reviews and comments. Love ya guys - AloyPotterFan_


End file.
